My Job With The Devil
by Chamalloow
Summary: Ou comment mélanger vie professionnelle et vie privée.
1. Intro

-Une dernière question... Pourquoi avoir mis un tailleur pour l'entretien ?

Je restai bouche bée. C'est comme sa que l'on agissait dans la vie normale non ? Ho et puis je ne savais même plus quoi penser. J'avais répondu à une annonce dans le journal. Une agence qui cherchait une secrétaire. Et je me retrouvais là, assise en face de ce grand mec bizare aux cheveux blancs, torse nu derrière son bureau. Il ne manquait pas de charme, mais c'était tout de même un entretien d'embauche.

Devant mon silence, il précisa :

-Demain, tenue décontractée mais... Sexy.

Je quittais le bureau médusée, sentant un regard obscène sur le bas de mon dos et luttant pour mettre un talon aiguille devant l'autre. J'avais très envie de sauter en l'air comme une folle en hurlant "J'ai été enbauchée, EM-BAU-CHE !" Mais je résistais à cette idée qui me ferais surement perdre mon nouveau job.

En rentrant chez moi, dans mon petit studio, j'envoyais valser mes escarpins et balançais ma veste de tailleur dans un coin. Je m'installais devant mon ordinateur cherchant des informations sur cette agence. "Devil May Cry"... Etrangement, je ne trouvais rien. Ho God, espérons que je n'avais pas été engagée par un mac dirigeant une armée d'escort girl...


	2. Chapitre I

Le lendemain, j'arrivais sur mon nouveau lieu de travail simplement vêtue d'un débardeur rouge mettant en valeur ma poitrine voluptueuse ainsi que d'un jean foncé moulant et d'une paire de bottes noires. J'avais laissé mes long cheveux blonds détachés.

Je gravis les quelques marches qui surélevaient l'agence et poussait la vieille porte en bois. Il était 9h et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. J'avançais vers le bureau et je m'y assis, attendant un éventuel coup de fil. En regardant un peu mieu, je trouvais une feuille de papier sur laquelle je pouvais lire écrit d'une manière peu assuré "Je suis rentré trop bourré hier soir, débrouille toi jusqu'à ce que je me réveille".

Et voilà, encore un job qui sentait l'ennui et l'absence d'avenir.

Jusqu'à midi je répondais à quelques appels étranges, des personnes proposant des sommes hallucinantes pour une seule intervention. Je ne comprenais toujours pas dans quoi travaillait cet homme aux cheveux blancs, et les appels que j'avais reçu ne me mettaient pas vraiment sur la voie. Alors que je somnollais vaguement, je sentis un soufle d'un mon cou. Je sursautais et en me retournant je trouvais le visage de mon boss à quelques centimètres du mien. Mon regard resta fixé au sien de longues secondes. Il se décida enfin à parler :

-Alors, on s'endort au travail Mademoiselle Colman ? Au fait, je suis Dante, on a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire les présentations hier.

Devant mon silence, il ajouta :

-Aller viens, on va manger.

J'attrapais les notes que j'avais prises suites aux coups de fils et le suivais. Alors que nous sortions dehors, je le regardais un peu trop fixement, admirant sa carrure et sa beauté. Il dû le remarquer car il eu un petit rire arrogant. Je le détestais déjà. Il me tendit un casque et je comprit que la moto noire garée devant l'agence était la sienne. Génial, moi qui avais toujours eu la trouille de ses engins. Dante enfourcha l'appareil et je fis de même avec une certaine apréhension et il démara. J'espérais que ma façon de me cramponner à lui durant le trajet n'avait pas été trop suggestive. Il m'avais emmenée dans une pizzeria. "Merde, mon régime" fut ma seule pensée cohérente. Nous entrâmes et il commanda une pizza pour deux.

-Des coups de fils ?

-Plusieurs oui, un certain Enzo aurait pas mal de boulot pour vous

-Arrête sa, ne me tutoi pas, sa fais vieux...

-Heum... d'accord... Donc à pars sa, une femme a appelé, elle veut son argent avec les interets.

-Outch

-Et un homme a appelé, il m'a juste dit de vous... De te transmettre qu'il s'ennuyait chez ses copains sectaires et qu'il viendrait surement dans la semaine.

-Nero... Quel petit con

-Et en quoi consiste vraiment ton travail ?

Dante eut un petit sourir. Il me fixa longtemps dans les yeux et je me sentis rougir.

-Je chasse des démons.

Je ne pu me retenir d'exploser de rire. Il était complétement dingue. En retrouvant mon calme, je lui dis :

-Une sorte d'exorciste je suppose ?

-C'est à peu près sa...

La pizza arriva et nous la mangèrent en parlant de choses et d'autres. En rentrant à l'agence, nous trouvâmes un homme. Il était de dos et vétu d'un long manteau bleu. Aussitôt, Dante s'arrêta et se mit devant moi comme un grand bouclier.

-Vergil... On vient chercher la bagarre à son petit frère ?

-C'est exactement sa, je joue mon rôle d'ainé en venant m'assurer que tu n'as pas rouillé avec l'âge.

Cet homme, Vergil, sortit en me lançant un regard indescriptible. Si tot qu'il eut franchit la porte, des êtres apparurent de tourbillon de sables et avancèrent vers Dante et moi. Ils étaient armés de faux et j'étais tétanisée. Mon patron sortit deux pistolets de sa veste en cuir et commença à leur tirer dessus. Je restais derrière lui bouche bée.

-Essaye quand même de te mettre à l'abris au lieu de rester là comme une cruche !

Mon orgueuil en prit un coup et je courru à l'étage ouvrant la première porte sur ma route qui donnait sur une chambre. J'y entrais et m'appuyais dos à la porte. J'entendais toujours des coups de feu venant d'en bas. Je supposais donc qu'il était toujours vivant mais je commençais à m'inquiéter pour lui. Instinctivement je fouillais dans la chambre pour trouver de quoi me défendre et l'aider. Je trouvais rapidement un pistolet sur une petite table. Je connaissais un peu le fonctionnement des armes, enfin tout ce que je savais, c'est ce que j'avais appris dans NCIS. Ho mon dieu, j'allais participer au massacre des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'exister. Je sortis en trombe de la chambre et je remarquais qu'en fait, Dante s'amusais comme un gamin et n'avait pas besoin de mon aide. Bon, bon, bien, bien. Je descendis alors les escaliers, le nombre de "démons" ayant considérablement été réduit. Alors qu'il n'en restait qu'un je passais sous le lustre de l'agence et le survivant sauta en l'air et coupa la corde qui retenait l'éclairage. Je vis le lustre tomber mais Dante plongea, m'attrapa et nous roulames sur quelques mètres. J'étais allongé sur le dos et il était étalé sur moi. Il se redressa, tira sur le dernier démon et rapprocha son visage du mien, sa bouche se retrouvant à quelques milimètres de la mienne. Il planta son regard dans le mien et me dit avec un sourire carnassier :

-Alors, on rigole moin maintenant ?


	3. Chapitre II

Après l'épisode des démons surgissant de nulle pars, j'avais attrapé ma veste et j'étais partie sans demander mon reste. J'avais passé l'après midi à végéter sur mon canapé en fumant cigarette sur cigarette et en réfléchissant sur le fait que tout ce que j'avais pu croire dans ma vie était faux. Les démons existaient et un grand malade habitant à l'autre bout de la ville les exterminait joyeusement. Mes pensées me déprimaient et je ne voyais qu'une seule solution : appeler les copines et sortir de mon trou.

Je commençais à me préparer : short beige, escarpins noirs et débardeur blanc. Si avec sa je ne me faisais payer aucun verre, je rentrerais chez moi et je me pendrais. Mes amies passèrent me chercher à 21h. Nous primes quelques verres dans un bar et nous arrivâmes un peu éméché dans une boite de nuit sympa. Aussitôt je me dirigeais vers la piste et je commençais à danser.

Sept vodka plus tard, j'étais totalement ivre et je sortis prendre l'air. En arrivant sur le parking, je remarquais quelque chose d'étrange malgrès mon taux d'alcoolémie. Une bande de types glauques avaient l'air d'attendre quelque chose. En me voyant sortir, ils se dirigèrent vers moi d'un pas décidé. Je voulu faire marche arrière mais je sentis que je heurtais quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retournais et je vis... Dante qui me conseilla de ne pas rester là. Malheureusement, la vodka ayant bien fait son travail, je restais plantée là à le regarder, un énorme sourire de bécasse collé sur le visage. Oui bon, au fond j'étais heureuse de le revoir. J'en étais là dans mes pensées quand un des hommes se transforma en démon visqueux et dégoulinant de je ne sais quoi. Les autres firent de même et nous sautèrent dessus. Dante me poussa dans un coin avant de dégainer son épée et de recommencer son petit jeu de torture. Trop, des sensations trop extrèmes. La dernière chose dont je me rappel fut de sombrer dans un trou noir.


	4. Chapitre III

Ho God, ma tête... Les évènement de la veille me revenaient petit à petit en mémoire mais je n'osais pas encore ouvrir les yeux. Je sentais que j'étais allongée sur un canapé mais je ne savais pas où j'étais. Finalement, j'ouvris les yeux et je m'assis. Je reconnu l'agence de Dante, mais je ne le vis nulle pars. Je me levais et fouillais un peu partout. Au final, je le trouvais allongé dans la cuisine, une énorme plaie ouverture sur le torse et une autre sur le bas ventre. Il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr.

-J'ai l'impression que vous avez été empoisonné...

-D'une arrête de me vouvoyer, de deux, comment tu vois sa ?

-J'ai fais quelques années à la fac de médecine disons...

Il perdait beaucoup de sang et je commençais à avoir peur qu'il rende l'âme. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je m'assis à califourchon sur lui et j'aspirais le poison. Ma bouche alla de son torse jusqu'à ses abdominaux. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il se blesse ici ? Sa devenait carrément ambiguë. A priori, Dante sentait aussi cette ambiguïté, car je ressentis un signe très notable d'excitation au niveau de son entrejambe. Je crachais tout le poison que j'avais aspiré, puis sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais collée contre le frigo, la bouche de Dante embrassant la mienne avidement...


End file.
